Batman: Gotham Knight
Batman: Gotham Knight is a 2008 animated direct-to-DVD anthology film of six animated short films set in-between Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. Each short, or segments, are written by Josh Olson, David Goyer, Brian Azzarello, Greg Rucka, Jordan Goldberg and Alan Burnett. Each segment has its own writing and artistic style, just as the works from the DC Universe. The six films all star Kevin Conroy, reprising his role as Batman from the DC Animated Universe. Cast Below is a list of cast for each . ''Have I Got A Story For You * Kevin Conroy - Batman/Bruce Wayne * Jason Marsden - Cop * Scott Menville - B-Devil * George Newbern - Man in Black * Corey Padnos - Porkchop * Crystal Scales - Meesh * Alanna Ubach - Dander * Hynden Walch - Woman Crossfire * Corey Burton - The Russian * Kevin Conroy - Batman * Gary Dourdan - Crispus Allen * Jason Marsden - Doctor * Scott Menville - Cop * Jim Meskimen - Gordon * Pat Musick - News Anchor * Ana Ortiz - Anna Ramirez * Rob Paulsen - Maroni * Andrea Romano - Dispatcher Field Test * Corey Burton - The Russian, Marshall * Kevin Conroy - Batman/Bruce Wayne * Will Friedle - Anton * George Newbern - Guido * Rob Paulsen - Maroni * Kevin Michael Richardson - Lucius Fox In Darkness Dwells * Corey Burton - Scarecrow * Kevin Conroy - Batman * Gary Dourdan - Crispus Allen * Will Friedle - Cultist * Brian George - O'Fallon * Jim Meskimen - Gordon * George Newbern - Man * Ana Ortiz - Anna Ramirez * Rob Paulsen - Mole Man Working Through Pain * Kevin Conroy - Batman/Bruce Wayne * Will Friedle - Youth 1 * Brian George - Arman, Scruffy Man * Jason Marsden - Youth 2 * David McCallum - Alfred Pennyworth * Parminder Nagra - Cassandra * George Newbern - Youth 3 * Rob Paulsen - Youth 4 * Kevin Michael Richardson - Avery, Wounded Man * Hynden Walch - Young Cassandra Deadshot * Kevin Conroy - Batman/Bruce Wayne * Gary Dourdan - Crispus Allen * Jason Marsden - Thomas Wayne, Doctor * David McCallum - Alfred Pennyworth * Jim Meskimen - Gordon, Deadshot * Pat Musick - News Anchor * Kevin Michael Richardson - Bulky Man * Andrea Romano - Martha Wayne * Hynden Walch - Young Bruce, Female Campaign Worker Rating Batman: Gotham Knight has been been rated PG-13 by the MMPA for stylized violence, including some bloody images and is rated 15 by the BBFC for images of bloody violence and injury. Discrepancies between film, novel, and established Nolan storyline *Film: Alfred varies in appearances and accent from Michael Caine's portrayal in the live-action Nolan films. *Film: When asked by a derelict what Gotham looks like from the sky, Batman replies "It looks dirty.". Novel: When asked the same question, Batman replies "Many lights. Some shadows." *Film: Deadshot flicks a drink pick into a wasp. Novel: Deadshot flicks a drink pick between his employer's front teeth. *Film: Batman fights Deadshot on a moving train. Novel: Batman fights Deadshot in an abandoned warehouse. DVD Batman: Gotham Knight is available on both single and two-disc editions. The cover of the single disc includes a shot of Batman running from the style of the Deadshot segment, while the two-disc and Blu-ray editions include a Batman in the foreground and another Batman from the background. Both from the Deadshot segment also. All the editions were released on July 8th, 2008. The special features range from a documentary covering the well-know Batman characters, an audio commentary, a chronology on Batman creator Bob Kane, followed by bonus episodes from the classic Batman: The Animated Series and a sneak peek at the next movie of the DC Universe Original Animated Movies line: Wonder Woman. Novelization A novelization was released, also titled Batman: Gotham Knight. See *Batman Begins'' (Previous live-action film in Nolan franchise) *''The Dark Knight'' (Following live-action film in Nolan franchise) 1.5 Batman: Gotham Knight 09 Batman: Gotham Knight Category:Batman: Gotham Knight